High School Catastrophe
by misakichi1
Summary: AU Everything is backwards! Kagome likes Miroku and Sango likes Inu-Yasha!? I know it's weird, just read. I/K & S/M even though it's not that way in the beginning. R+R!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-chan & co. Wish I did.  
  
Kagome walked down the unfamiliar high school halls. She looked for anyone she knew from Jr. high, but found nothing. When she finally reached her classroom, she noticed that the only other person there was her old rival: Sango. She gave her an evil stare and sat in one of the chairs. One by one, new faces and old classmates came into the room. She looked to see if her crush was in her homeroom. Fortunately, Miroku had made it through the door. (I know that it is SO unreal, but this is an I/K fic.)  
  
~~  
  
Sango was so upset to find that Kagome was in her class. 'Oh well, as long as I can get my revenge, I'll be satisfied,' Sango thought (I know that she seems really mean, but her heart softens in the end.) 'Another plus is that Inu-Yasha's there.' If you're wondering why Kagome and Sango hate each other, it's because they used to be friends, but Kagome accidentally spilled a huge secret and Sango found out about it from some one who had twisted the story into making it seem like Kagome was to blame. They've been at each other's throats since then.  
  
~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was so bored in the stupid class. The only thing that kept him going was the fact Kagome was there. Of course, he didn't believe that, but it was true. He and Kagome were very close, since they've known each other for a while. He was there for her when Sango had ended their friendship. He was there for her when she sprained her ankle. He would always be there for her, but she didn't realize that. Maybe someday, he would convince himself how he felt, but until then, he could keep on fooling himself.  
  
~~  
  
Miroku, not aware of anything except the teacher's, * cough *, backside, didn't notice the person behind pass him a note from Kagome. Finally, when the teacher caught him 'looking' at her, he found the note on his desk. It read:  
  
Hey there Miroku! It's me, Kagome. So. this class is so boring, isn't it? Well, I'm glad we're in the same homeroom. Maybe we can get together some time. Oh shoot, I think the teacher saw me! See ya!  
  
'Hey, I think she likes me!' Miroku thought, cluelessly.  
  
~~  
  
As you can see, our favorite characters have gotten tangled into a love knot. Let's follow the train, shall we? Sango likes Inu-Yasha, Inu- Yasha likes Kagome, Kagome likes Miroku, and Miroku likes. just about every girl in the school! How will they fix this problem?  
  
A/N: I'm not very good at the whole 'cliffhanger' thing, but I try! Well, tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon. *Sarah* 


	2. Gossip

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sango slowly opened the door. She was still unsure if she should join the school newspaper, but she knew she had to get her revenge on that treacherous Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Hi, do you want to join the newspaper staff?" asked the polite girl in who was apparantly the editor. 'Too late to change my mind,' Sango thought.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Sango trailed off.  
  
"Great! Unfortunately, we only have a few spots on the staff left. Is the gossip column ok?" The editor asked.  
  
"Perfect." There was a devious smile on her face, as if she were planning something (BIG hint).  
  
~~  
  
"Here's a little something I bet you didn't know! This concerns Kagome and Miroku. From what I hear, Kagome's had a tremendous crush on our favorite pervert! That's right. I guess you'll have a little competition, Kagome-chan! I'd give you a list, but I only have so much space, you know. Other gossip I've heard..."  
  
Kagome read aloud, blushing fiercely. She couldn't believe that Sango would stoop so low as to exploit her deepest secret in the school paper. Inu-Yasha tried to soothe her by saying "Don't worry, no one ever reads the gossip column." Two minutes later, Kagome ran into the girls' bathroom, crying while Inu-Yasha took care of the cruel girls who were teasing her (I know that seems really elementary school, but it was all I could think of).  
  
"Inu-Yasha, thanks for being there for me. I think Sango was right for once! Miroku is a pervert. I wish I could change how I feel."  
  
~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was turning red as Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. His shirt was stained with tears. He wished there were something more he could do. He wished she didn't like Miroku. Inu-Yasha hugged her tightly and reassured her that "...gossip comes and goes, but friends are always there."  
  
~~  
  
Sango was amazed at how the plan had worked. She had humiliated Kagome and Inu-Yasha was hers for the taking. All of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 'Inu-Yasha and Kagome hugging? I thought my plan had worked!' Her mind raced. 'What happened?' She would've fainted on the spot if her anger hadn't kept her conscious. She had to know what went wrong! 'I can't believe how stupid I am! Inu-Yasha and Kagome have always been close and I just brought them closer together. Inu-Yasha probably hates me now!' Sango ran home crying at that last thought. She didn't stop until she was in her room with the pillow pressed against her face. 'Why couldn't I get my revenge without losing Inu-Yasha? If only I could forget Inu-Yasha and find a new crush.'  
  
~~  
  
Miroku stood bewildered that Kagome liked him. After all, most girls hated him (his perversion). 'But I can't butt into Inu-Yasha's relationship with her. Even I know what's going on between them. I don't believe I'm giving up a girl who adores me, just because of a friend!' Miroku thought. He was (obviously) upset about the current predicament. 'Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Although I've never won any...'  
  
A/N: And that's the second chapter, folks! Well, it's kind of (really) bad, but plz bare with me and read till the end! Again, I want reviews! Do you want to read a sucky fic? Just add suggestions. I REALLY want reviews! See ya! *Sarah* 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: No, I didn't create Inu-Yasha. R. T created it. I'm broke so I can't even buy it from her.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok. Inu-Yasha's out of you're reach, Sango, but there are plenty of other guys out there!" Sango said to herself. "Well, there's Miroku (the first thought in her head; another big hint), wait, why did I think of him? He's such a pervert!" 'But he is really cute,' a small voice in her mind told her. "Shut up! She exclaimed, before she realized she was arguing with herself.  
  
"Ok. You're not going crazy; you're just acting a little weird. Why would I like Miroku? Or even think about it? Maybe I'm just thinking about Kagome's crush on him." She tried to calm herself down, but that annoying voice was still controlling her thoughts. 'You know you might like him, maybe for the same reason as Kagome. Even if the guy's a pervert, he's really cute and nice.' Sango was getting pretty angry with herself. She wondered why the heck Miroku was the first person in her mind if she didn't like him. Did she like him? Sango was so confused that she decided that the best thing to do was sleep and worry about this later.  
  
~~  
  
"How could Sango be so bitter?" Kagome said with such sorrow. Inu- Yasha knew that Kagome wanted Sango to be her friend again, but didn't want it to be known. He felt sympathetic for her, but couldn't do anything about it. He only wished that she liked him back.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sighed. Those people were right. A good cry really does help! She just wished that she could get over Miroku and like some one like Inu- Yasha instead, but it's not the kind of thing that you can turn on and off. She swayed on the swing in the park near her house. Why was she destined for pain? First, Sango had hated her just because she accidentally spilled a secret, and now everyone in the school knew how she felt about Miroku! 'Maybe if I concentrate on his bad points, I can get over him!' Slowly, Kagome began to form a plan to try to get over Miroku. Of course, she still wanted to be his friend. After all, they've known each other since the 2nd grade!  
  
~~  
  
Flashback "Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: the best friends of all time." Inu-Yasha said to his mom. "I think that Kagome is starting to like me, Mommy! I hope so. she is always going to be my #1 girl!"  
  
Inu-Yasha remembered saying this to his mother, years ago. He was only 10, 11? He thought it was amazing that he'd liked her for so long! All that time, she had him liked for only a few months before she began liking Miroku. Because of this, he had been living in a pool of sorrow for the past 3 years. Maybe now there was a slight chance of hope that she would start liking him again!  
  
~~  
  
Miroku thought long and hard about how to tell Kagome how he felt about this. He didn't want her to be angry with him. They had been friends for so long. He missed the old days when they (Sango, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and him) would play tag with each other. Eventually, he would pin down Sango. 'Ah, those were the days; I could touch women without being called a pervert.'  
  
Flashback "Miroku-kun! Get off of me!" 8-year old Sango cried.  
  
"Only if you give me a kiss, Sango-chan!" He replied. Sango's cheeks were turning scarlet. Miroku knew that the vigorous girl would turn him down, but to his surprise, she gave him a small peck on the lips.  
  
"That's only because I had to." She said. She took advantage of the shock she put Miroku into, and escaped.  
  
~~  
  
Sango thought back to her first kiss (which is the flashback you just read) and wondered why she had done that. She knew that she could easily flee from him, but she still kissed him. Miroku was her first crush, and her first kiss, too. She couldn't forget that. 'You see in him now, what you saw then, don't you?' the voice came back. She hated to admit it, but that absurd voice might have been right.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Maybe this is turning into another one of those annoying fics with a happy ending, but I like those, ok? If you read my first fanfic, Vanished (please read), you would know that. I hope to upload the 4th chapter soon. Bye! *Sarah* 


	4. Regret

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome wondered where things had gone wrong. Two years ago, they had been great friends. Then, slowly, they began to grow apart. Maybe it was all her fault! 'If I hadn't liked Miroku, I wouldn't have felt so awkward around him, and if I had kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be feeling so crummy right now! If I had the chance to change the past, I would take it in a heartbeat.'  
  
~~  
  
Sango regretted ever writing that stupid article. If she hadn't, she would still like Inu-Yasha and she wouldn't have these weird thoughts about Miroku. So she may have liked him a long time ago, but she thought she was over him. 'I wish I knew what Miroku thought...'  
  
~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was lost in his thoughts as well. Flashback "I got you!" Inu-Yasha had found Kagome hiding in the closet. The simple game of hide and seek had turned into a war. Inu-Yasha was 'it' and his first victim was Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why did you have to get me?" Kagome whined, since she knew that Inu-Yasha had purposely tracked her down.  
  
"Looking for you is funner than looking for Miroku or Sango." He answered.  
  
"Next time, can you please look for the others?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Maybe, on two conditions. 1 is that you have to promise not to look for me the next time you're it, and 2 is that you have to be my girlfriend forever!"  
  
"Ok!" Kagome responded.  
  
Inu-Yasha wished that she hadn't lied. Had she? Could there be a chance that she might still like him, even if it was only a little bit?  
  
~~  
  
Miroku thought about his feelings for Sango. She's beautiful (that's his inner pervert talking) and she is so nice and sweet. If only he wasn't such a pervert, she would probably like him. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'you can't change they way you were made!'  
  
~~  
  
Sango rued her decision to write that article in the paper, so she decided to write a short letter to Inu-Yasha, showing that she was sorry about taking advantage of Kagome's secret. She couldn't address it to Kagome because, as far as she was concerned, they were still enemies.  
  
Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry for exploiting Kagome's secret, and I don't want you to hate me. Please show this to Kagome. I still think that we shouldn't be friends, but I am genuinely sorry. Forgive me.  
  
Sango  
  
A/N: I know it's really short, but I wanted everything to fit with the chapter title. 


	5. Mistake

Disclaimer: It's the same thing, over and over! No, I don't own Inu-Yasha. *Boo Hoo*  
  
Kagome was shocked at the sight of the note. She couldn't believe that Sango would apologize. 'If there is any hope that we can become friends again.. I need to know!'  
  
~~  
  
"What do you want?" Sango said sharply, believing that it was a waste of her time.  
  
"I just want to say, on behalf of Inu-Yasha and myself, I accept your apology. I know that you don't want to be my friend, but I wish you wouldn't hate me anymore."  
  
"I know that it was a stupid fight, but you betrayed my trust! How can I even begin to forgive you if you had purposely told everyone how I felt? I shouldn't have apologized. Then the score would be even."  
  
"What? I didn't tell everyone. I only told 1 person, accidentally. I didn't even tell them the whole story! The words: 'Sango might like some one,' had just slipped out and she guessed. You can't blame me for that."  
  
"That isn't what I heard. You went up to a big crowd and told them that I like Inu-Yasha just to become popular."  
  
"How can you say that? Why would I want to be popular if I had the 4 best friends in the world? Who told you this anyway?"  
  
"Keiko (I ran out of names). What does it matter? She was probably right."  
  
"Don't you get it? Keiko had always hated me! She thinks that I don't deserve to have friends. This was all a big mistake!"  
  
"Still, how can I be sure that you're telling the truth? My best friend betrayed me, and you expect me to be that trusting?"  
  
"How can I prove it? I want the friendship I had 2 years ago."  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Kagome. Just let me think this through. I'll try to have an answer for you by tomorrow. Bye." Sango walked away, trying to comprehend the conversation from the last two minutes. How could she forgive Kagome after believing that she betrayed her for two years? Was she lying? 'Now I have to worry about this on top of schoolwork and the whole 'Miroku' condition. I have to do something, and soon.'  
  
Kagome couldn't stay calm. She could finally get her best friend back, but it wasn't very likely. How could she prove her sincerity?  
  
~~  
  
Miroku thought long and hard about Sango (even though he should've been doing his homework) and didn't know what to think or how to act. 'I mean, it's Sango. She was one of the only girls I wouldn't hit on (that much). Why did I even think about this? It isn't doing my homework (a famous line from my mom).  
  
~~  
  
All four people had thought the same thing at the same time. 'I want things to go back to the way they were when everything was normal.'  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I hope that the story is getting good. I wouldn't know since I'm kind of biased. At first, I didn't even think that this was a good story, but I told it to my friend, (nickname: Charity, real name: Mayant L.), and she said that it was really good, and that I should post it. All of a sudden, I'm getting like 10 reviews saying that it was really interesting. Well, I should be getting to the end, so I just want to say, Thanks for reading so far and PLZ read my (only) other story, even if it sucks. *Sarah* 


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu & Co.  
  
A/N: uh, I asked my friend what I should write next and she gave me a really good answer. I'm going to have two versions of chapter 6 in the same entry. On to the story...  
  
Chapter 6 (#1)  
  
Kagome was so anxious to see if Sango had an answer for her. She finally saw Sango in one of the halls and would've ran up to her, but Miroku stopped her and said 'I need to talk to you,' so they went to an open space with less people.  
  
"Kagome, I know about that article that Sango wrote a couple days ago. I just want to know if it's true, and even if it is, I can't do anything about it. It would be too awkward and you know that as well."  
  
"Miro-chan, it is true, but I know how weird it would be, so I'm starting to get over it. My main concern at the moment is getting Sango back as a friend. She said that she would get back to me today, and I haven't been able to talk to her yet. I only wish that things were different; that it were the way that it was 2 years ago, before any of this started."  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing. I've also felt these weird feelings for Sango. Besides, Inu-Yasha has a crush on you! I couldn't interfere even if I wanted to. I just hope that we can work things out."  
  
"Inu-Yasha and me? I've never even thought about it that way! I guess it would make sense, though."  
  
~~  
  
At lunch, Kagome found Sango at last and slowly eased into the conversation that both girls had been expecting.  
  
"So, have you thought about, well, you know-" Kagome started when she was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I have. I really don't know since I don't know how you act now. I think the simplest solution is just to hang out with you until I can decide."  
  
"I guess it's a good decision. Well, there are other problems. Miroku might like you, he says that Inu-Yasha likes me, and I don't know how to feel since everything is so confusing!"  
  
"Miroku likes me? I never would've thought. Inu-Yasha does like you, and I think you like him, and maybe I like Miroku."  
  
~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran to catch up with her friend. "Guess what?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sango wants to try to be my BF again!"  
  
"Great! Things are getting back to normal."  
  
"Yeah, I had a talk with Miroku. He said the funniest thing! He thinks that you have a crush on me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha got stiff all of a sudden.  
  
"It's not true, is it?" Kagome asked, not believing the position she was in.  
  
"Well, it could be." He answered softly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How long?"  
  
"A few years." He whispered. "But that doesn't make much of a difference, does it?"  
  
"It might."  
  
"Well, I'll try to convince Sango that being you're friend is the right decision." Inu-Yasha had changed the subject very quickly, since it was uncomfortable for the both of them.  
  
A/N: Now things are starting to make sense. Well, here's the chapter that my friend gave me the idea for.  
  
Chapter 6 (#2)  
  
(That 'talk' that Kagome and Miroku had has already happened before)  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hi, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. I'm not sure I believe you, and I need more time." Sango answered to Kagome's disappointment.  
  
~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Sango still needs to think about being my friend again." Kagome said to him as they slowly began to walk home.  
  
"Really?" Inu-Yasha asked, surprised that someone would refuse being Kagome's friend.  
  
"An interesting thing that happened is that I was talking to Miroku and he said that you had a crush on me. I couldn't believe it!" Kagome said, not noticing Inu-Yasha's scarlet red face.  
  
"It might be true," He mumbled so softly that Kagome barely heard it.  
  
"Really?" She asked loudly.  
  
"Maybe." Inu-Yasha trailed off, trying hard to avoid eye contact with the girl.  
  
"How long have you liked me?" Kagome asked, not allowing Inu-Yasha to change the subject.  
  
"5 years." He whispered. He knew that Kagome didn't hear him, so he repeated '5 years' barely audibly. As soon as Kagome made out the faint words, she almost passed out.  
  
"5 *gulp* years?" She asked, making sure of what she heard.  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked, not able to even blink is trauma.  
  
"I didn't want it to make a difference in our friendship."  
  
"You mean too much as a friend for it to make difference. I just wish that you told me sooner."  
  
"I only wanted to protect what we have now."  
  
"I know. I did the same with Miroku." Kagome answered.  
  
"Well, now that you know, where do we go from now?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think that before we consider what to do next about this, we need to rebuild our old friendship with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"I agree." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
A/N: I'll update soon. Plz read my other stories! Also, both versions of chapter 6 will have the same ending starting from chapter 7. Ja ne. *Sarah* 


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
The four friends stood without saying anything for, like, 5 minutes. That's a long time if you don't do anything. When one of the girls were about to say something, they would consider it for a while and then think the better of it. Finally, Miroku gathered enough courage to speak.  
  
"I don't think this is the kind of thing that you rush into. We should just take everything step by step. We really shouldn't worry about this. We just mended our friendship. This is a time to celebrate!"  
  
~~  
  
(A few months later.)  
  
"Finally! Christmas Eve!" Kagome exclaimed as she woke up, getting ready for the party that she was hosting that night. She walked downstairs, yawning softly. As she looked through the decorations that her mother had pulled out, she came across mistletoe. She instantly thought of Inu-Yasha. She wondered if she could steal a kiss from her boyfriend, if you could call Inu-Yasha her boyfriend. They had been 'dating' for a month now, and she wanted to make this an actual relationship. Maybe Sango was thinking the same thing. After she finished hanging the adornments, she looked through her closet to see if there was anything she could wear.  
  
"Why is there nothing to wear?!?" She screamed in frustration. She wanted the party to be perfect, especially since Inu-Yasha was going to be there. She took a quick trip to the mall in search of a flawless outfit that would also make her a presentable hostess. She finally chose a dark blue skirt and a red turtleneck with small green stripes. When she got home, she stressed over how she should do her hair. She didn't think she would look nice with her hair up, but she didn't it want to be plain. She thought of the poinsettia-shaped hair ornament that her father gave as a Christmas present a few years back: the last Christmas she spent with him. She carefully placed it her hair, and all of her other problems seemed to melt away. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror. Right on time, the doorbell rang. Straightening her skirt one last time, she opened the door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised that he was the first guest.  
  
"Are you gonna invite me in or what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sure! Sit down."  
  
~~  
  
After a half an hour, all of the guests had arrived, and the karaoke contest began. Kagome thought that Sango should go first, since she had the most beautiful voice. She picked a song that she thought would relate to their lives: Dearest. As she sang, Miroku was plotting how to get Sango under the mistletoe with him. Kagome just sat and had a nice conversation with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You look pretty, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said to her.  
  
"Thanks. Well, it looks like Sango finished her song! I wonder what her score is." Kagome looked over at the screen and was amazed that her score was a 98!  
  
"Who wants to sing next?" Kagome asked loudly to the hoard of people that were crowded in her living room. At the moment she spoke, everything was so silent, that you could only hear the crickets chirping in the background. "I guess no one wants to sing, huh? I'll go next then." She looked for a good song. She picked 'My will'. 'I hope this will never happen with us!' Kagome thought when she looked over at Inu-Yasha. (Such a sad song!)  
  
She picked up the microphone and started singing with so much passion. To her, the song seemed too short, and when the music ended, she was shocked to find her score was a 94! She squealed in delight.  
  
"Now who wants to sing?" Kagome asked, hoping that one of the guests would be brave enough.  
  
Again, there was silence.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone want to sing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I will." Kagome's friend said softly. She was shy, but loved to sing.  
  
"Great! Pick a song."  
  
She walked up to the microphone and began singing 'Amazing Kiss', by BoA. Miroku stared at her (her butt, mostly) and Sango gave him an evil look. He was at a crossroads. He could keep on staring and enjoy it, or he could deny his perverted nature and keep Sango happy. He isn't that much of an idiot, so he picked the obvious choice. But how could he get her under mistletoe? He wanted to be 'going further' into their relationship. Sango was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked, praying that her plan would work.  
  
"Uh, sure." Inu-Yasha walked into the kitchen and walked out with eggnog, completely missing the point of going into the kitchen with Kagome since he didn't even notice the mistletoe! 'What does it take?' Kagome wondered. 'Maybe I should be less subtle, or maybe I should keep trying,' She chose the latter, asking him to help her pass out the snacks. He walked quicker than Kagome and they missed another chance. Kagome was getting really annoyed. She went over and talked to Sango, while Miroku tried to explain what Kagome was doing.  
  
"Kagome's trying to get you two under a doorway!"  
  
"What for?" Inu-Yasha asked bluntly.  
  
"That's where the mistletoe are!" Miroku exclaimed, not understanding why Kagome picked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh," was Inu-Yasha's sophisticated reply.  
  
~~  
  
"Sango, Inu-Yasha doesn't see the mistletoe! Every time I try to walk in with him, he speeds up or slows down for some reason."  
  
"I don't think Miroku's that thick-headed. Maybe you should just try harder."  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope that Miroku's trying to help him out, rather than teach him 10 ways to look up a girl's skirt."  
  
"To him, it's the same thing!"  
  
~~  
  
Inu-Yasha, with his newly acquired information, decided not to be so stupid if Kagome tried anything.  
  
"So, what do you want for a Christmas present?" he asked, trying to strike up a good conversation.  
  
"Nothing," She told him, "Just you." She smiled at him. "So, I want to show you something. Follow me." He trailed behind her to her room, where she had hung up many bunches of mistletoe without overdoing it. She reached into the most hidden compartment of her desk and took out a very small box and handed it to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What is it?" he asked while trying to tear through the wrapping paper. Inside, he found a friendship ring; not one of those girly rings (thank heavens) and it had something engraved in very small but legible print. It said: Kagome and Inu-Yasha: meant to be.  
  
"Do you like it? Or rather, do you agree?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, but why is your name first?" he joked.  
  
"Because I'm more important, aren't I?" Kagome pointed directly above them (where mistletoe were) and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Inu-Yasha deepened the kiss. "I've been waiting for that." Kagome said.  
  
"Me too," he answered.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, you've all been informed about the gift exchange, so I hope you've come with a couple presents." Kagome announced.  
  
Sango hoped that Miroku would like her gift. It was a (very expensive) watch, since he was always late to their dates. Miroku had gotten a charm bracelet for her. It had 2 charms, a heart and a snowflake. They loved their gifts, and decided that they didn't need mistletoe to enjoy a kiss. As the night came to an end, Kagome passed out small gifts to everyone who came, except for Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha. They received a cute silver locket with the words, friends forever, on the front, and on the inside was a picture of the four of them taken 4 years before, at the end of elementary school. It was the perfect ending to a perfect holiday.  
  
A/N: How do you like it? I know there's a bunch of mistletoe junk, and that this chapter sucks, but I haven't written for a week! I know that the whole Christmas lovey-dovey stuff has been done to death, but wanted to see how it would turn out. Anyway, I think that this is the second to last chapter of this story, but we'll have to see. Bye. *Sarah* 


	8. Spirit

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha, so I don't see the point in writing this, but I always do. Whatever. Oh, and I'm SO SRY about the 2 month wait, but I never had the time to update.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Life isn't easy; that's a fact, but when it comes down to it, you can make the best of what you have, or you can stress over life and freak out until you're suicidal. I know things aren't going well with anything in my life, but I don't worry about any of it. People talk about the 'secret of life'; the way to true happiness, but all I need are good friends who stick by me. Whatever happens, I know who I can trust.  
  
Sango continued writing her dreadfully long essay on 'What keeps you content with life,' though she didn't see the point in the assignment anyway. Everyone was working on similar essays at 1:00 AM, bored out of their minds; just like Sango. Everyone, including Kagome and Miroku, but Inu-Yasha was too lazy and casual about the assignment to put any work into it. He scribbled some junk about happiness and love on his paper two minutes before leaving for school, and prayed it wouldn't affect his grade. Sadly for everyone except for Inu-Yasha, the teacher didn't really expect a long essay! He just wanted to make them think of what made them happy so they could be excited for spirit week. The whole assignment just was a pep talk without the talk. Inu-Yasha was the only one who left the classroom with a smile on his face.  
  
The annual spirit week festivities started in 3 short days (after the weekend). Almost everybody was enthusiastic about them, especially Kagome and Sango. They couldn't wait for some relaxation from their hectic school life, i.e. less homework, the spirit week dance, fun activities, 'close' time with their boyfriends. Another simple reason to love spirit week is that it signaled the end of the third quarter, meaning there were only 2 months left of school. The boys, on the other hand, were extremely nonchalant. They just didn't want as much homework. Either way, spirit week was a good thing for everyone. For the next three days, the girls talked about nothing besides what to wear to the dance or how fun the festivities were going to be (festivities meaning the school 'carnival' being set up in the field), you know, typical girl stuff. Over the weekend, the gang went shopping (it was the boys' job to hold all the bags), and bought tons of stuff, even stuff they didn't need for spirit week, let alone regular life.  
  
~~  
  
The spring breeze caressed Kagome's skin, carrying with it the sweet, succulent aroma of the barbeque being prepared for the school's lunch. She was psyched about the first day of spirit week. Can you blame her? After all, she has been waiting for it since the start of high school! She bought some ice cream for Inu-Yasha and the gang. She was so happy about the carnival that she actually bought everybody lunch and a trip to the fortune- teller's, until something (or someone) ruined her afternoon.  
  
A/N: I know, sucky place stop, but I want to know what you want them to do during spirit week (hint-hint: review!) I hope the cliffhanger isn't too bad. so... I still am really sry about the whole too-busy-to-update-thing. Um, read my other stories, review, and uh, don't flame- I'm emotionally unstable. I think that's it, so bai~ *Sarah* 


	9. Ancient

Disclaimer: I've written this how many times, so I think you get the picture. If I did own Inu-Yasha, don't you think these would be episodes and not fanfics?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Keiko," Kagome said. Anyone could detect how much Kagome hated her, just by listening to that one word.  
  
"Kagome, what a surprise." Keiko smiled, smugly. Kagome scowled. Just when she was starting to have fun, Keiko and her 'crew' appear out of nowhere. 'Boy, would I like to wipe that smirk of her face and shove it up her..' her thoughts were interrupted by Keiko's words. "Well, it seems as though you've disappeared for the past few months. Although, I would understand why I haven't seen you around; -evil chuckle- you've vanished from the social map a while ago."  
  
"Well, it's taken a while to undo your work."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You want to know what that means? For so many freakin' years, I've tried to undo what you did to my friends!" (I know it's really OOC, but she's REALLY angry.)  
  
"Oh, that. Tsk, tsk, you're still angry? Figures, you didn't really have anyone else. But what's the problem if you've patched everything up?"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you the problem!" Kagome raised her fists violently.  
  
"Sorry, but if I'm caught talking to you, my social status could suffer. Well, Kagome, it's been a pleasure, but I've got to jet."  
  
"Oh, that girl is horrible! One day I'll show her-"  
  
"Come on, Kagome, let's get going! I want to get some cotton candy. Besides, Keiko isn't worth it."  
  
"You're right, she's not worth anything. Let's get on with the day!" Kagome sighed. She hated that obnoxious excuse for a human being, but she wouldn't let anything bring down the first day of spirit week. Not even Keiko."  
  
Kagome recalled the information the fortune-teller gave her. 'An encounter with an enemy will form a dark cloud over your head, but the sun will shine through in the end.'  
  
'Yeah, it's not going to affect me, not today!'  
  
~~  
  
"Hm, which one?" Sango asked the gang as she passed by the several booths. "How about archery? Kagome, do you think you'd be any good?"  
  
"Doubt it, but I really want that teddy bear." She paid the man in charge of the booth and screeched in excitement as the arrow hit dead center.  
  
"Here's your bear." The man said. He was shocked as well, since it was his first customer that did so well. Kagome smiled. "Hey, you guys want me to get you souvenirs?" Sango quickly said yes and Kagome paid the man again.  
  
"One more bear?"  
  
"How about that cat-like demon one?"  
  
"Sure." The man took the stuffed animal from the display on the wall.  
  
"How about I name you Kirara?" Sango smiled.  
  
~~  
  
The day was over, and the gang was utterly exhausted, to say the least. (The boys especially, since they had to carry ALL the dolls Kagome won at the archery booth. There were dozens!)  
  
They all looked forward to the next day of spirit week; the 'Ancient Times' fair. Everyone had to dress up and pretend to be someone from ancient times (from any country). Then the staff brings food from ancient times and they dig in! (There's more stuff to it, but that's the stuff they're looking forward to most.) Kagome had some old priestess clothes lying around the shrine, so she was going to be a miko. Miroku wanted to be a monk (which was ironic, since monks aren't supposed to be perverts) so he threw together some clothes, a few prayer beads, and boom, he was a monk! Sango and Inu-Yasha, still unsure of what they were going to be, referred to some ancient stories and picked characters from that time. Sango was a demon exterminator, and Inu-Yasha was a demon (kind of funny that they're friends).  
  
~~  
  
The gang looked weird together. There was a monk, a priestess, a demon, and a demon exterminator. (That brings up a few memories.)  
  
"You know, Sango, the demon exterminator look really works for you." The girls joked around, while the guys sat around saying, 'Where's the food?' After a little while, the staff presented the food. There were weird salad dishes from India, figs and cheese from Egypt, etc. There were also ramen bowls for the timid that only liked modern Japanese cuisine.  
  
Everyone pigged out for an hour or something, until the teachers announced the only fault with 'Ancient Times' day: the plays. Everyone had to create plays that fit in with the ancient times theme. The maximum number of characters was 5. There were 3 awards: Most Creative, Best Production, and Best Performances. The gang decided to leave the plot to Kagome, the script to Sango, the directing to Miroku, and the slacking off to Inu-Yasha. After all, it's what he does best!  
  
Kagome came up with an incredibly interesting plot for the play, and everyone went with it. It was about a miko, a demon, an exterminator, and a monk. They were all traveling to gather the pieces of a jewel with the power to grant wishes. (Sounding familiar? If so, I don't think I need to go on with the details.)  
  
Their play won Most Creative; the drama club students won Best Performances; Keiko's won Best Production. She was the director. "Boy, we're going to hear her showing off for a while.' Sango and Kagome thought.  
  
A/N: End of second day! I think the story's getting weird, but I don't care. REVIEW!!! PLZ! Oh and read my other stories! I need at least 5 more reviews! 


	10. Rain

I'm sick of writing disclaimers, so just assume I don't own it, ok?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"It's raining?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can this day get worse?"  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"Where's that stupid alarm clock!?" Kagome screamed looking for the alarm clock that was buzzing like nothing you could imagine. "AAH! Shut up, you stupid thing!"  
  
Kagome rummaged through her room, finding nothing. She finally looked under her bed and uncovered the clock buzzing 'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up: it's time to wake up now! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!'  
  
"Finally!" Kagome hit the button on the top of the clock, but it still buzzed 'Wake up!' She got so fed up with the clock that she took out the batteries and threw it against the wall. Only then did she realize that she wasted 20 minutes that she needed to get ready for school. She quickly threw on her uniform, brushed her hair, and bolted out the door, racing against the clock.  
  
Present  
  
Kagome came across Keiko, bragging about winning the Best Production award the day before.  
  
"I spoke too soon." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, need an umbrella?" asked Hojo, one of the most timid guys in school.  
  
"She's fine." Inu-Yasha answered for her, stepping out of nowhere and sharing his umbrella with her.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Hojo," she replied, "it's nice that you thought of me."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you around." Hojo said. He left, feeling a little rejected. Everyone knew that he had a crush on Kagome, but was too shy to act on it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What do you think we'll do if it's raining? You don't think we'll have to do work?"  
  
"Maybe, but we might just do something indoors today." He answered, walking with her to their homeroom.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome snuggled close to him for warmth. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly.  
  
~~  
  
Hojo scowled, watching the sickeningly cute couple. 'That should be me.' He thought jealously.  
  
~~  
  
"I love you Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back. They smiled at each other.  
  
Almost the same thing happened a few meters away, with Sango and Miroku, only minus an envious Hojo.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted a cheerful Sango.  
  
"Hey. Can you believe it's raining during Spirit Week!?"  
  
"I know! What if they have to cancel the activities?"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" the girls conversed about the horrors of the storm, while the guys just talked about nothing in particular.  
  
"So... it's raining. That sucks." Inu-Yasha remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but still, some girls without umbrellas will be walking in wet T- shirts all day." Miroku said, daydreaming.  
  
"Snap out of it, pervert. You have Sango, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
~~  
  
"Students, because of the current weather, we will not be able to complete the previous arrangements. Fortunately, you will not have to do any work. At the moment, we are not sure what to do, but we are sure that today will be very entertaining."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked Sango softly.  
  
"I don't know." Sango whispered back.  
  
"Students, you can quietly talk among yourselves while I figure out what's going on." Ms. Akemi said to her class. She called the office and talked to the principal.  
  
"Mr. Fujiwara, what am I supposed to do? My class is notoriously restless, and they'll need something to do, and soon."  
  
"Ms. Akemi, none of us have any idea what to do! It's the first time that it has rained during Spirit Week."  
  
"Mr. Fujiwara, this is my first year here, but I thought we were supposed to be fully prepared for situations like this."  
  
"I know, Ms. Akemi, but this year, we had many other predicaments this year."  
  
"Well what am I going to do? Ask the class for advice?"  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
"Mr. Fujiwara, I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"Well, just see what the class comes up with!"  
  
"Ok." Ms. Akemi replied. She put the phone back to the receiver and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, class, it seems as though no one knows what to do at the office, so I'll just ask you guys. What do you want to do indoors today?"  
  
"You mean we can do whatever we want?"  
  
"No, I mean you can make suggestions of whatever you want."  
  
"How about we just do what ever we want inside as long as we don't cause any trouble? Like we can read, play games, stuff like that."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Sango."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Akemi."  
  
"How about a wet T-shirt contest?" (Guess who suggested that.)  
  
"Shut up, Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"You know, to add to Sango's idea, we can push the desks into tables, lay out some games, etc. to make this place seem less like a classroom."  
  
"Good thinking, Kagome."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, does anyone object?"  
  
"I still think a wet T-shirt contest would be fun." Miroku grumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Sango yelled. As she raised her fist to hit him, she looked over at Ms. Akemi for approval and her teacher nodded yes.  
  
"Ow! Ms. Akemi, she hit me!"  
  
"It's ok in her case."  
  
"Everyone's against me." He mumbled.  
  
"So it's decided. I'll call Mr. Fujiwara and we'll have a great time." Ms. Akemi said. She dialed the number on the old fashioned phone. "Mr. Fujiwara? We've decided on what to do for the day."  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was having a fair time. Sango and Miroku were playing chess, while Kagome and Inu-Yasha were playing Monopoly.  
  
"You know, you are really bad at this game." Kagome said.  
  
"But I sure am lucky. I landed on Free Parking 3 times."  
  
"Luck is all it is."  
  
A few games of Monopoly and a bottle of water later, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were getting a little bored, even though Miroku and Sango seemed to be having the time of their lives, playing chess.  
  
"I can't believe it's already Spirit Week. It seems like yesterday me and Sango were enemies."  
  
"Yeah, and you still liked Miroku." Inu-Yasha shuddered and Kagome laughed.  
  
"And you were too afraid to admit you liked me."  
  
"I'm not afraid now." He whispered. He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed back. For a good 10 minutes or so, Kagome kept whispering things in Inu-Yasha's ear, and he kept chuckling. It was nauseatingly adorable. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and the students dashed out the door and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same: Inu-Yasha and Kagome whispering in each others' ears, Sango beating Miroku at chess and sharing a few kisses, etc.  
  
A/N: What'd you think? Like? Don't like? Tell me! REVIEW! 


	11. Shopping

Disclaimer: Didn't you read the last chapter's disclaimer?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I can't believe the dance is tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed in that annoying way excited teenage girls do.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I have my outfit all planned out."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
"Not yet. I haven't been able to go shopping lately. I had to take care of Kohaku since he was sick."  
  
"Oh. You _are_ going today, right?"  
  
"Of course! What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Well, I haven't shown you yet, but I went shopping yesterday and bought this strapless baby blue dress with little flowers at the bottom- it's so pretty~! Maybe you can come over today and check it out. Then we can go shopping together!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
~~  
  
"So... The dance is tomorrow, right?" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku replied. "You wearing a tux?"  
  
"Of course. Kagome would kill me if I didn't!"  
  
"You... in a tux..." Miroku tried to stifle a giggle, but it came out like: "You -giggle- in a- a -giggle- a tux -giggle-"  
  
"Shut up! You would look just as ridiculous!"  
  
~~  
  
"It's so pretty!!! Kagome, where'd you get it? It must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Not really. At the mall, they're having a sale. I'll show you!"  
  
"Well, we better get going now, before it gets too late."  
  
"Sango, it's 2:30!"  
  
"But it takes forever to find the perfect dress!" She replied in her defense.  
  
"Whatever; let's go!"  
  
~~  
  
"Sango, you tried on every dress in the store. Just pick one!" Kagome cried after 3 hours of looking for the 'perfect dress'. "Now I know why the guys hate shopping." She mumbled.  
  
"I've narrowed it down to the black one with sparkles, the lavender one with the ribbon, and the blue one with the ruffles." Sango said. "Or maybe the blue one with the bow...that red one _is_ cute..."  
  
"Sango. I've seen you in every one of them. You look nice in all of them- well, except for the black one with sparkles... Anyway, just pick one!"  
  
"I don't look nice in the black one?" Sango asked playfully.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"I'm kidding! I think I'll pick... this one!" Sango pointed to the pale lavender satin dress with a thin ribbon in the back. It went down to her ankles, but had a slit up the side that came to her knees. "I look nice, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just pay for it and go."  
  
"Pay...?"  
  
"Yeah! It's not like we're going to steal it!"  
  
"About that...I'm a little strapped for cash."  
  
"What?! How were you going to buy the dress?"  
  
"I didn't remember to bring my wallet...but you _do_ have that credit card..."  
  
"Uh huh, no way! That's for emergencies!"  
  
"Do you have a better idea? Because I can just look for another dress; one that'll cost less, and who knows how long that could take..."  
  
"Oh, fine, but you'd better pay me back- and soon!"  
  
"Don't worry. It's only $50, right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine..."  
  
"Oh, wait!!! We need shoes!!!"  
  
"You're right! I can't believe I forgot about that!!!" After another ½ hour of looking for the perfect shoes, hair clips, etc. that would complete their ensemble, they finally left the store satisfied.  
  
When they got to Kagome's house, they tried on their outfits, exactly the way they would look at the dance. They both looked remarkable. Kagome, in her baby blue dress, had bought a silk scarf, sparkly dark blue high heels, and an elegant (fake) silver hair ornament with which she used to keep her hair in a ponytail. Sango, in her previously described lavender dress really went crazy with the make-up, hair stuff, jewelry, and everything else, knowing Kagome was going to be paying for it. They looked at themselves in the full-length mirror to make sure they were perfect.  
  
~~  
  
"Students, as you know, the Spirit Week dance is today, and we obviously can't have you all dancing for 6 hours. So, you will be participating in a scavenger hunt until lunch, and after that, the dance will start. I suggest that you all change during lunch." Ms. Akemi said.  
  
"Scavenger hunt?" Miroku said, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, before school, the staff hid certain items around campus and the 4- person team with the most items at the end of the hunt wins."  
  
"It's a good thing the campus dried up from that storm two days ago."  
  
Sango and Kagome were more worried about when and where to change into their dresses because they knew that every girl in the 9th grade would be rushing to the bathroom during lunch, and there were only 4 girls' bathrooms on campus.  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb formed around Kagome's head. As soon as the class left the room, Kagome dashed to Inu-Yasha and put on her best sad face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? I have nowhere to change because the bathrooms will be too busy during lunch... Unless... unless we can change in your car."  
  
"What car?!"  
  
"Your family car..."  
  
"That's not a family car; it's Sesshoumaru's car!"  
  
"But you're related! Can't you get him to lend it to you for 5 minutes?"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nuh uh, no way!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Oh, fine." Inu-Yasha sighed. "I'll see what I can do at lunch."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Kagome said, showering him with kisses. Unfortunately, Hojo was only a few feet away.  
  
"That jerk doesn't deserve her. I do." He mumbled.  
  
~~  
  
During the first quarter of the scavenger hunt, Keiko's team and Kagome's were tied with 6 items each. Keiko and her lackeys had this I-could-beat- you-blindfolded attitude, and Kagome was focused on nothing else except beating her.  
  
Kagome was freaking everyone out. She would start yelling if they weren't doing something, i.e., when Miroku got tired of following Kagome's orders, he stopped to rest. She started to give him a lecture on the importance of beating Keiko.  
  
Pretty soon, Kagome was 'winning' by a narrow lead. Finally, at the end of the scavenger hunt, Kagome was sweating. She was so anxious to find out who won. She bit her nails until they just looked like little stubs coming out the end of her fingers.  
  
"And the winner is... this is strange. It's a tie! Wait, it's been counted wrong... Aha! It seems that the winners are Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango! In second place are Keiko, Erika, Chikako, and Miyabi! In third place..."  
  
Kagome squealed in delight. "I finally beat her!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango winked. "Congrats, Kagome-chan!"  
  
All throughout lunch, Kagome couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Finally, she saw the horde of people rushing to the bathrooms and reminded Inu-Yasha of their agreement. Kagome and a reluctant Inu-Yasha made their way to the senior tables. Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru's silver-white hair. "There he is! Go on!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Inu-Yasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hey, I need the car keys for a sec!" he said gruffly.  
  
"What for?" he retorted.  
  
"I left something in there." Sesshoumaru eyed him suspiciously, and came to the conclusion that the less time he spent with his pathetic half-brother the better.  
  
"Fine, but don't mess anything up!" he said as he tossed the keys to Inu- Yasha.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and Sango uncomfortably changed into their dresses and fixed each other's hair. At last, the girls finished changing and the guys got into their tuxes. Just as Inu-Yasha finished changing, the bell rang. He slipped on his engraved ring and tossed the car keys to Sesshoumaru, who was walking in their direction.  
  
"Lets go!" Kagome said.  
  
A/N: Next chapter: The Dance!!!!!!! Newayz, PLZ review!!!!!! The story should finish after the dance, but I'm not sure yet... R+R!!!!! *Sarah* 


End file.
